


Fear The King.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Series: Barry Allen Week 2019 (May) [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Allen Week 2019, Barry Allen is Savitar, Coldflash Bingo 2019, Gangsters, Kidnapping, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Making Out, Mobster Barry Allen, Mobster Leonard Snart, Not Beta Read, Punishment, Sexy End, baweek 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Barry Allen Week 2019 - Day 4: Mobster.ColdFlash Bingo 2019 - Gangsters.Leonard had everything planned for Killer Frost and Deathstorm to get Mark Mardon to join them, so he could spend all day with his boyfriend on bed. It was only his bad luck that someone kidnapped Lisa and Cisco.





	Fear The King.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another fic more to the list! ^w^ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic~
> 
>  

Leonard had everything planned to get Mark Mardon to join them. First, he would send Killer Frost and Deathstorm to talk to him without any violence or powers interfering. If the man tried to fight them, well, that way the lovely couple would be able to show off a little and show Leonard that it was a good decision letting them in.

They wouldn’t kill Mardon, of course, it would be useless, but they would bring him to Saints & Sinners so the boss would be able to have a nice chat with him. Leonard could be quite convincing if he wanted to, and he already knew that Mark had a brother.

At the moment, though, he was very comfortable on his bed and Barry by his side, kissing and pampering him. The speedster liked having him with all kinds of possessive marks, usually hickeys, and it wasn’t like Leonard complained about it.

Out in the streets, he was Captain Cold and he couldn’t allow himself to look weak. In his house, though, he was more often naked than not, and he loved feeling like a spoiled pet. Not that he was going to say that out loud, of course.

For now he didn’t have to worry about anything because he was pretty confident that their new allies could face Mardon. Also, he didn’t have to look after Cisco because he went out on a date with Lisa and a body guard. It wasn’t the most romantic date they would ever have, but at least they could be together without an annoying big brother interfering.

“I’ve been thinking about something these last weeks.” The speedster mumbled, still kissing him lazily. “I want you to put on a collar. I want you to show me how much you belong to me.”

The idea was very appealing, but Leonard wasn’t sure about it. “As long as it’s only at home…”

“Don’t worry, my beautiful Snowflake, we’ll set some rules.” He purred while stroking the other’s chest. “After all we don’t want people out there to think that you’re just a puppet, right?”

Before Leonard could respond, someone knocked frantically at their door. Cold tensed because no one, _never_ , interrupted Barry when he was on his room, with company or alone. The speedster must have thought the same because in a blink both of them were dressed up and ready to go.

“What is it?” The brunette growled and opened the door. It was the boss of the security staff and he was bruised. “What happened?!”

“They say they have Lisa and Cisco.” The man spoke quickly. “There are only two of them here. One beat me up, the other was a meta and took out the rest of us.”

Leonard could see that Barry was enraged and it wasn’t a good sign at all. He ran towards the main door before even he saw the speedster disappear. He was angry too, and worried, but he knew his boyfriend very well and sometimes he just killed without asking questions.

In this case, questions were very important because they needed to know how many people ‘they’ were and where his sister was. They needed to plan because if there was one meta, it could be more than one and maybe they would need Killer Frost and Deathstorm’s help.

When Leonard arrived at the entrance, Barry was grabbing one of the guys by his neck and lifting him from the floor with one hand. The other one was inside his body, still vibrating.

When Leonard saw the man’s face, he paled.

“Barry! Barry, no!” He exclaimed, suddenly afraid. “Stop, don’t kill him!”

The speedster glared at him, furious, and Leonard winced. He knew what he had done, and he was going to be punished later for this without a doubt. He had called him Barry instead Savitar or boss, he had _ordered_ to him to do something, and he had done it when other people were looking.

He hadn’t been able not to do it, though, because the man Barry has been about to murder was the one that saved his life once. He hadn’t seen him since he started working for Henry Allen, but he couldn’t forget that face.

“I-I’m sorry, Savitar.” Leonard cleared his throat and got nearer to them. “I’m asking you- No, I’m begging you not to kill him, please. He’s Mick Rory.”

Barry’s angry stared toned down a bit at that and he calmed himself down taking deep breaths. Then, he took away his hands from the arsonist’s body, though he wasn’t exactly careful.

Leonard had told the speedster a lot of times when they were younger the story of how a big boy saved his stupid ass the first day he was in juvie. He had told Barry how they became good friends, best friends. He even confessed that Mick was his first crush.

Unfortunately, when Lewis sold him off he practically lived as a slave and couldn’t contact him. Of course, he had all the food he wanted and a good bed, but as he was still a minor they didn’t let him go outside unsupervised. After that, when he started working for Henry, Mick was in jail, and in the end Leonard just… didn’t do anything.

“They have Lisa and Cisco, Snart.” Barry spat and he swallowed hard. Leonard knew that his boyfriend was really angry because he had called him by his last name, and it wasn’t a good thing. “You won’t be able to save his life again if any of them are hurt.”

“Snart?” Mick grumbled, standing up from where the speedster had dropped him. “Huh, I thought you were dead.”

“Only the good die young, Mick.” As Barry stepped back and grabbed the unconscious meta from the ground, Leonard stood in front of the arsonist and aimed his Cold Gun at him. “Now, I appreciate a lot our friendship, and I would let you work with us gladly, but you know where my sister is, so if you don’t start talking now I’ll start freezing your body slowly and painfully.”

“Sure, they don’t pay me enough for this.” The arsonist put his hand in his pocket to take something out. However, Leonard wasn’t worried because if Mick tried to shoot at him, Barry was fast enough to catch the bullet and kill him before he could blink. He gave Leonard a phone. “Here, they have a group chat. Mine’s a burner phone, but most of them are idiots. Anyways, they’ve introduced themselves and explained which are their powers.” The man looked at Leonard dead serious. “And just so you know it, I’m passing the threats on because it’s your sister who was kidnapped, but next time think twice because I won’t be so forgiving.”

Leonard couldn’t help a smirk. “Reckless as always, I see.” He turned his head to his boyfriend, who was glaring at them. “With all due respect, boss, do you think that if Mick tell us the address you will be able not to kill everybody at sight?”

“I would leave Lisa and Cisco alive.” He replied, still angry. “I have to show  everybody what happens if they touch one of mines.”

“By what I’m seeing here, most of them are metas, Savitar, and young ones, too.” Leonard explained, reading through the messages. “You could scare them off and we could try to recruit them.”

“If it’s helpful, they just wanted to scare you by showing you they aren’t afraid of you, so it’s more likely that Lisa and her boyfriend are playing pool with some of the people there than being tied up.” The arsonist shrugged. “I’m just there because they pay me for burning things.”

“And what were you going to burn here?” Barry asked with disdain.

“Nothing, in fact.” Mick answered grumpily.  “They sent me here with Clyde to tell you we have your friends.”

“Please, tell me that this is Clyde Mardon.” Leonard didn’t dare to hope they were so lucky. Well, not counting the fact that those idiots kidnapped Captain Cold’s sister. When the arsonist nodded, he smirked. “Savitar, could you put our unconscious friend in those handcuffs Cisco created and leave him resting in a room under vigilance, please?”

“Of course.” The speedster kept staring at the other two. “Anything else I can do for you?”

Leonard sighed but shook his head slowly. He needed to have a serious talk with his boyfriend as soon as possible because otherwise he was going to kill too many people and it would be a waste.

“What’s his problem?”

“ _Your problem_ , Mick, is that the people you work for have kidnapped his best friends.” Barry was jealous too, but he didn’t trust the other enough to tell him something like that. He would find out soon if he ended up working for him. “He doesn’t have many of them and is very protective about the ones he has.”

When the speedster came back from dropping the other man in some room, he stood very close to Leonard. He almost smiled, but stopped him from doing it on the last second.

“Wanna lead the way, Mick?” Cold asked and received a nod as an answer. “ _Cool_. We’ll follow you by car.” He felt that Barry was about to complain, so he looked at him calmly. “We need to plan what we are going to do and take with us all those handcuffs to prevent anybody to fight.”

Barry nodded reluctantly and relaxed a bit. The brunette knew that he sometimes was too impulsive but that he always could count on Leonard to think through things thoroughly. Even if it was when he had to rescue his sister from some idiots that had kidnapped her. Maybe it was especially when he had to rescue his sister.

The speedster took a deep breath and started walking to the car. Leonard was right when he said it was a good idea try to recruit those metas, and damn it, Barry loved when his boyfriend showed how smart he was.

The brunette sat down in the vehicle and crossed his arms impatiently. He could go there and be back in the time they used just to leave their house. It was a total waste of time travelling by car.

“Hey, I know I shouldn’t have called you by your name and stopped you, but I recognized Mick and I panicked.” Cold said when he sat next to him in the car. Someone else was driving this time, apparently. “I’m sorry about that, but I needed to save his life.”

“Oh, yes, I know your motives and I get it, but you’re getting punished anyways later.” Barry said sternly, looking at him briefly. “I’m going to tie you up to the bed and put those blue nipple clamps on you that I love so much. Then I’ll take my time with you and we’ll see if I let you come tonight.”

“That’s-“ Not fair, Leonard wanted to say, but he didn’t. He knew he was lucky the speedster hadn’t decided he wanted to spank him. “Okay, alright, just- You know I love you, right?” Barry raised an eyebrow but nodded. Of course he knew. “Good, because I do, and I wouldn’t leave your side for anything on this world. I’d kill Mick right now without hesitation if you asked me to, he was a good friend and I know we could be best friends again if we worked together, but I love you, not him.”

The speedster knew what his boyfriend was doing, but it didn’t stop his heart from melting a bit at those words. Leonard knew very well how to use that mouth and it didn’t matter what for. He would  be afraid of Leonard if he didn’t know he wasn’t going to use his skills to try and take his crown.

“I know, but don’t worry, you can keep him for now.” Barry said, like the other man wasn’t anything more than a stray dog. “But you’ll give me a blowjob as a thank you when we go back home.”

“Got it, boss.”

After that, they discussed what they were going to do once they got to the others’ base. It was an abandoned local, it seemed like it was once an Arcade and it had no security measures at all. Leonard just walked through the door and looked at his surroundings.

Most of them, as he already knew, were young people, and were passing time playing video games or painting graffiti everywhere. Mick explained to him what they used to do and it was clear that those idiots, even if they were powerful, had no idea about what they were doing at all.

They weren’t in any important business like drugs, whores or weapons, they were just scaring people away and using their powers to fight other gangs. Because that’s what they were, a gang. Street fights and vandalism were going to get them nowhere.

“Okay, buddies, you have just one opportunity to leave my sister and her boyfriend go.” Leonard spoke loudly so everybody could listen to him. “If you try to fight me, you’re not going to like the consequences.”

They ignored him, of course. Kidnapping Lisa and Cisco was a way to show Barry and him that they were idiots and didn’t think about what they should or shouldn’t do. They were arrogant and thought that just because they had powers they were invincible.

Some of the metas tried to attack Cold the second they were aware of his presence but in a blink the picture was very different. All of them were handcuffed and tied up in the middle of the local and next to Leonard stood his boyfriend.

“I told you not to do that.” Leonard sighed dramatically. “My boss is very angry because you are stupid enough to touch not only one important person to him, but two. But I could convince him not to kill you because maybe you weren’t such useless idiots.”

“Tell me where my friends are before I change my mind.”

When nobody said anything, Cold rolled his eyes and shook his head. “See, as you just witnessed, Savitar could have killed you all in less than a second, but he can’t do only that, no.” Leonard smirked when Barry started vibrating his hand and phased it through a wall. “If he does that in your bodies, he can remove your organs slowly, one by one, until your body starts failing, do you want that?”

Not a second later, a bunch of those metas started to tell them where Lisa and Cisco where. As Mick told them, they weren’t tied up or something like that, but they were locked up in a room anyways, playing cards with two other people.

“It’s been nice to meet you, Shawna, and I guess I can say the same about you, Hartley.” Lisa said sweetly. “But my brother’s already here to pick us up.”

Before none of them could do anything, Barry cuffed them too and put them with the rest of the gang. Lisa and Cisco stood up and walked calmly to the door. It should have said something to those people that neither his sister nor the engineer had been scared for a moment.

“Are you two okay?”

“Sure thing, Lenny, they were good hosts.” Leonard rolled his eyes, but she changed her attitude changed suddenly. “Did you…  Did you killed all those people?”

“No, I managed to convince Barry not to do that.” He answered softly. “He’s still angry, though, so he’s scaring them.”

“Oh, thank God.” Cisco said with a frown. “They really weren’t bad people, I just think they don’t know what they are doing.”

“Yeah, from what I heard from Hartley and Shawna, they only want to be left alone.” Lisa continued. “Apparently, the Government and a lot of people want to recruit them to their side and fight a war they don’t want to be part of.”

Leonard nodded thoughtfully and led the way to the exit. He knew what he had to do to get those metas to join them, or well, at least most of them would join. He walked until he was standing up in front of the tied up group and looked at them in silence for several seconds, just to make them squirm a bit.

“If what my sister told me is true, you won’t want to hear this, but I’m going to say it anyways. You can do one of three things right now.” He raised one finger. “You can work for me and fight by my side. This way you won’t have to fight for respect or wait for other people to go after you and maybe kidnap you. You wouldn’t be the first ones.” He raised a second finger. “You can come with us anyways and we’ll protect you. You won’t have to do anything for us and when the inevitable war’s over, you’ll be able to go away.” He finally raised his third finger. “Or you can go to your homes and forget about this little gang because next time you’re in our way you’ll be dead. You can’t stay here or try to attack us when we uncuff you because that’ll only lead you to your death too. Do you understand?”

All the people there nodded, and thankfully none of them tried to use their powers against Barry or Leonard. Some of them ran away the second they could and didn’t look back, it was very obvious that they were afraid and didn’t want to know anything about them. Other people got closer to them to wait for any order and the third group was weighing the options they had.

Leonard knew it wasn’t an easy decision and he didn’t mind giving them some time to think about it.

“Hey, boss.” Mick called his old friend. “Are you going to tell me what the hell happened? One day you were there and next thing I knew you didn’t come back. We had a job ready.”

Leonard put some distance between them and the other people because he didn’t want the rest to know anything about his life.  The arsonist was another story, though, because he owed the man an explanation.

He told him how Lewis had sold him to the mob to pay his debts with Henry Allen, Barry’s dad and how he couldn’t go anywhere without supervision. He told him how one day the boss asked to meet him and how Henry dealt with Lewis so Leonard could take care of Lisa.

He explained to Mick the most important events and gave the other man some excuses about why he didn’t look for him. After some years he could have done something, of course, but he just didn’t.

Mick didn’t seem to be angry or offended about it, though, and it relieved Cold more than he thought it would. However, he still felt a bit guilty about it.

“I’m glad you’re okay, you know?” The arsonist said without looking at Leonard. “I couldn’t say goodbye and I didn’t know where I could go to do it.”

“Well, now you don’t have to, Mick, I’m alive and kicking.”

“Yes, you are.” He sighed subtly and grunted. “So what happens now? Your boss doesn’t seem to like me.”

“Don’t worry about it, he’s just angry because he couldn’t kill anybody for kidnapping his best friends.” Cold snorted and shook his head. “To be honest, I’d like for you to decide to work for me, but like the rest of this little gang, you have a choice here.”

“I don’t have anything better to do, so as long as I get paid and can burn things, I’ll go with you.”

When Leonard looked through the window, he cursed. It was pretty far, but he could see a tornado and he was sure that it was Mardon. That man was fucking crazy if he really was ready to do something like that while fighting in the city. He would be a very strong ally if Killer Frost and Deathstorm got him to join them.

Thinking about it, though, he turned to look at his boyfriend. They had Mark’s brother and they could use it against him, or at least just enough for him to stop fighting. Then they would explain the current situation of their gang.

“Savitar.” The brunette was in front of him in a blink. “Mardon’s still kicking, I think we should go and let him know where his brother is.”

“It seems like a good idea.” Barry mumbled and looked at the group that was still there. “We’re going to another place right now. You can stay here and think about what your choice will be or even leave if you want, but when we come back time’s over.” He crossed his arms. “You’ll have until then to make a decision.”

“Keep an eye on them.” Leonard told Mick. “If they plan on going against us tell me when I’m back.”

The speedster took Cold and ran with him on his arms to where Mark was fighting the other two metas only to find him on the ground. Killer Frost was stepping on one of his hands while Deathstorm was stepping on the other one. Both of them had their hands aiming at his face.

“I’m not going with you! I’m with a stronger group and soon we’ll be the owners of this city!” He exclaimed, trying not to pant or flinch because of the wounds from the fight. “It would be smarter for you to join us instead.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, dear.” The woman said with pity. “My boss, the human one, would take you down using his brains, you don’t want to imagine what would do the speedster with all your people.”

“She’s right, you know.” Barry said, catching everyone’s attention. “Your little gang of metas? It’s over. Even if you go back to the Arcade, you won’t find anything there.”

“Lucky them, we haven’t killed them but given three options.” Leonard spoke too, and explained what he could do now. “Most of them have joined us, but some of them have left, you can step out of our way, too, but you would have to go home with us because your brother’s there.” Cold narrowed his eyes and looked at the meta straight into his eyes. “It’s not as fun when it’s your sibling the one tied up in some dangerous’ people house, is it?”

Mark straightened at that and suddenly all the fight left his body. Leonard could relate, he wouldn’t do anything that could endanger Lisa or Barry because he loved them.

“If Clyde is hurt I swear you’ll regret it, you hear me?”

“I knocked him down because he was going to use his powers against me.” The speedster said without a hint of fear. “I’m dying to kill somebody, I’m still pissed off because your friends kidnapped Lisa and Cisco. Just give me a reason for you to be the one I kill.”

The meta didn’t say anything and Snart smirked. At least that man was smart. Maybe too impulsive, but he knew he couldn’t push more because Barry would kill him without thinking twice about it.

While the speedster went home to get Clyde, the rest of them went to the Arcade by car, including Mark. It was tense but Leonard just ignored the others and read more about the guy’s powers in the group chat on Mick’s phone.

When they finally arrived, Barry and the younger Mardon were already there waiting for them. Leonard could tell that some of the people ran away while they were out, but most of them stayed, if not to fight, for protection. It was okay. Luckily, they would convince some of them to work for Captain Cold too.

After Mark made sure that his brother was okay and talked a bit with him, both of them looked at Barry. Leonard wasn’t sure if they would pick a fight, but he didn’t think they would be that dumb.

“We’ll join you.” The older sibling said. “But if you touch him again there will be no Central City to rule, got it?”

“I don’t like people threatening me, but I’ll let it pass this time.” The speedster turned to the rest of the group. “Now, if you want a safer place to stay than your homes, you’ll go to different houses. Make groups or don’t, I don’t care. Killer Frost and Deathstorm will show you where you’re going to live from now on or where you have to go next week for a meeting.” Leonard looked at his boyfriend, then at the arsonist and finally again at Barry. The brunette rolled his eyes and huffed. “Fine, but he better doesn’t go out of his room naked.” He growled. “You’re the only person allowed be naked at any place of our house.”

“Mick.” Snart smirked, satisfied because he got what he wanted without any effort. “You’ll live with us, so take whatever you want and go home when you feel like it.”

The second Leonard finished talking, Barry sped him to their house, more exactly to their bedroom. He was cuffed to the bed with a spreader between his legs and a gag in his mouth.

“Now, Len, I think I have to punish you.” The speedster said, blue clamps in hand. “And believe me, I have so much anger in me right now… It may take some hours for me to fully relax.”

Leonard whined, feeling his blood starting to go to his crotch, and looked lustfully at his boyfriend. He knew he was going to suffer, but he was also sure that in the end, he was going to love every second of his torture.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's all! Thank you very much for reading! ^w^ 
> 
> If you want more of this, all you have to do is to leave a message! :) Who do you want to join them next? ;)
> 
> That said, I don't know if I'll be able to post tomorrow's fic on time xD I'm such a slow writer and I'll be busy all morning, so... I'll do my best, but I can't promise anything!
> 
> See you soon! <3


End file.
